


Taken

by Seblainer



Category: Baywatch
Genre: AU, Deathfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tries to deal with a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Baywatch  
Title: Taken  
Characters: Matt Brody and C.J. Parker  
Pairing: Matt/C.J.  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Deathfic. Het.  
Summary: Matt tries to deal with a loss.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Baywatch or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 115 words without title and ending.

*Taken*

Matt stood there and watched as the sheet was pulled over C.J.'s still body. His heart pounded quickly in his chest, and sweat ran down the back of his neck.

His palms began to sweat as well and it took everything in him not to break down in tears at the sight of his dead girlfriend lying there.

A broken expression covered Matt's face as the EMT's lifted C.J.'s body onto a stretcher, into the ambulance and left several moments later.

His girlfriend had been taken from him in a single moment and there was nothing he could do about it. Matt didn't know if he would ever recover from losing the woman he loved.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
